Lancea
The Lancea is the eighth base class to be released in Dragon Nest and the fifth female class to be introduced. First to be released in the Korean servers on July 2014, this class specializes in using spears and polearms to deal physical and magical damage to enemies. History Lancea and her younger sister, Eltia, are members of the Brotherhood of Steel. They were both in charge of guarding the Vision Orb, however they had a fake one, which they realize upon arriving Mana Ridge. Saint Haven Arc Lancea follows the same storyline during the start to the black dragon raid. After the events of the blade dragon nest raid, Lancea met Commelina while finding the whereabouts of Velskud. After checking her future communication, Commelina mentioned that Lancea was married to the future King Cassius III and was the queen. After finding Velskud and still not getting any information on her father's whereabouts, Lancea was directed to Kayleen and helps her get the ingredients for her dream powder. After seeing Rose's dream, Lancea met Commelina again. She tells Lancea that Bishop Ignacio was an apostle and before getting anymore information, Lancea rushed off to confront him. From here to Geraint's death story is the same as the other adventures. After this events, Lancea met Velskud and ask him for her father whereabouts again. Velskud mentioned that all prisoners of the dragon followers will be brought to the Ghost town. Lancea rushed off there to find a letter written with blood which was her father's dying message. The letter says that he regrets putting his two daughters in this position and directed them to meet Karacule in Lotus Marsh. After breaking the news to Eltia, the two sisters venture forth to Lotus Marsh. Lotus Marsh Arc After meeting Karacule and Cidel, Kay appears and tell Lancea that Terramai was secretly helping the Brotherhood. While scouting out at the Dragon Followers Base, Lancea found a strange book. Terramai analyzed it and said it was for a ritual of some sort and says the ritual was going to be taken place at the Ancient Library. Reaching there, they found Ignacio running away deeper into the dungeon but escaped to the River Ruins. When they reached the River Ruins, they found Ignacio doing a ritual on Rose. When Ignacio spotted Lancea party, he quickly finished the ritual and states that all Rose's power was taken away by a "Witch" and runs away with Karahan. Having save the Prophet, Terramai instructed Lancea to regroup at East Armory. At the armory, Kay volunteered to bring Rose to a safe place in the brotherhood and left. Terramai then ask Lancea to investigate Karahan. Overview Stats *1 STR = 0.5 Physical ATK *1 INT = 0.5 Magical ATK *1 AGI = 0.25 Physical ATK Skill Tree Specialization At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Lancea class. Piercer The Piercer upholds the scales of justice with her huge spear, wielding the gigantic weapon freely and naturally like it’s a part of her own body. No enemies can escape from her! Trivia Name Origin The Latin word Lancea means "Lance". Her original Korean name, Lencea, it is also based on the word Lancea. The spelling was said to be changed to sound more feminine, despite Lancea already being a female gendered word. In other localizations Videos *Lancea Official Korean Trailer *Korean Voice *Japanese Voice Gallery Lancea.png|Official artwork Lencea Art White.jpg|Official artwork Lencea Art.jpg Lencea_Sheet.jpg|Character sheet VisualDevLen.jpg|Visual Development Lencea magic grade.png|Magic Grade armor concept artwork Lencea concept 2.jpg|Epic Grade armor concept artwork Lencea_Head.jpg|Cerberus armor concept artwork Lencea_Concept.jpg|Sea Dragon armor concept artwork Lencea velskud.jpg|Velskud costume concept artwork Lencea_Concept_2.jpg|Outfit Concept Artwork Lencea concept 1.png Lencea concept 3.png Lencea concept 5.png Lencea concept 4.png Category:Classes Category:Base Classes